Sonic Halloween
by Sonic2598
Summary: When Rouge is hosting a Halloween Party everyone is invited, but what happens when Axel & Shadow refuse to go, does Sonic have an idea to get them to come?
1. Tonight

Okay before I begin this story I would like everyone to know that I am changing my character Gerald Rogan into Axel Rogan same

**Okay before I begin this story I would like everyone to know that I am changing my character Gerald Rogan into Axel Rogan same person different name now….let's rock**

It was that time of year where everyone go out in to the cold night and wearing their costumes going door to door trick or treating and most of the grown-up going to parties, we find one black Hedgehog sitting at a place where is spends most of his time, club Rouge as Shadow was sitting at the bar with his head resting on the counter, Rouge comes walking toward him

"Hey Shad why the long face?" asked Rouge

"Does it matter?" replied Shadow

"Hey I hope you found a costume for tonight's Halloween party" Rouge said to him

"Who cares about a stupid party, all it is people dressing up as something their not" Shadow said

"I wonder if Axel is going, I hope he is" Rouge said

"Who coming for this party, not that I care about it" Shadow asked

"Well there's Sonic, Axel, Tails, Knuckles, Blaze, Silver, Cream and Amy, oh the Chaotix as well" Rouge said

"How do you know Axel will show up, he didn't show up last year and you dragged me to your party last time" Shadow asked

"Well he'll show up I'll make sure of it" Rouge said

Meanwhile we find Sonic & Axel at Green Hills talking about tonight

"So are you showing up tonight at Rouge's Halloween Party" Sonic asked

"nah not really, I don't feel like dressing up but I know she'll bug me to go, how bout you?" Axel asked

"well I'll go if Amy doesn't bug me" Sonic said

"what are you going as?" Axel asked

"I'm going as Sub-Zero, I hope Amy doesn't go as Frost" Sonic said

"What are the odds" Axel Asked

"Why don't you want to go" Sonic asked

"Because I have to put on a costume and I don't have one" Axel said

"So wear a Jersey!" Sonic exclaimed

"I'll think about it I just hope Rouge doesn't pester me to go" Axel said

"I'm hungry let's get something to eat, KFC?" Sonic asked

"How bout McDonald's?" Axel asked

"Sure let's go" Sonic said

So Sonic & Axel leave Green Hills and head to MacDonald's for lunch, not knowing that Rouge & Shadow were already there

A: "Oh fuck she's here let's go somewhere else!"

So: "too late here she comes"

As Sonic & Axel were standing in line Rouge walks up to them with Shadow with her

R: "Hey boys how you doing"

A: "were doing alright….until now"

So: "oh come on Ax give her a chance"

A "That like giving Amy a chance"

When Axel said that Sonic shuddered at the thought of Amy all over him, as they all got there food they sat down at a nearby table and began to chow down,

R: "Axel why don't want to come to my party I'm I that bad, I mean everyone else is coming including Sonic but why not you"

So: "Yeah Ax she's right you should come even Shadow is coming as well"

Sh: "who said anything about me going, there is no way I'm coming to this dumb party all it is just people drinking and acting stupid that's what it is"

A: "Shad has a point why should I go, I got other stuff to do"

So: "like what, don't even think about going to Edenia, I'll tell Tails to lock out the portal and I'll run to your house and take your emerald so don't even think about mister"

As usual both Sonic & Rouge couldn't stop smiling they knew Axel had no way out….or does he?

After lunch Axel headed to Green Hills where no one would disturb him, well almost everyone, Sonic & Rouge who dragged Shadow with them caught him by surprised

A: "Rouge what do you want? I don't want to go to your damn party leave me alone.

R: "you're going to my party even if I have to tie you up and drag you there myself"

A: "Why is it I can't be left alone? Why don't you understand that?"

R: "Because you're drifting yourself away from the people who care about you the most"

A: "Dude do you even hear what you saying, your saying that if I don't go to this Halloween party I'm hurting the people that care about me"

R: "well yes"

A: "Rouge, how it me not going hurting you that doesn't make sense, if I don't want to go, then I don't have to"

So: "Ax you be acting up ever since Eggman last attacked which was 4 weeks ago, Rouge has been planning this party since the 1st of this month"

A: "yeah so, what do you want me to do?"

R "just…come to my party" Rouge gritted her teeth

Axel didn't want to hear it so he walked away leaving Sonic & Rouge a bit confused Shadow didn't even care, he too didn't want to go, Sonic just taught of something

So: "I think I have a plan to get Axel to come to the party, but to do this we need everyone's help, including Amy, what do you say Rouge?"

R: "**Any** plan will work as long as it gets Shadow & Axel to my party.

Sh: I got to agree with Axel he has the right idea.

**Uh oh it looks like Sonic & Rouge are coming up with a plan to get Axel & Shadow to come to the party** **what will happen next stay tune to find out**


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2: The Plan

Sonic and the others were working on a plan to get both Shadow & Axel to come to Rouge's party,

"Okay so how do we do this" Rouge asked Sonic

"We tell them there's a Chaos Emerald nearby and then we catch em" Sonic said

Everyone was coming up with ideas but the only person who didn't want to get involved was Tails, he had a lot of respect for both Axel & Shadow as well as they do for him, but lying about a Chaos Emerald just to get them to come for a party, Tails knew that was wrong .

Tails P.O.V

I knew Rouge & Sonic would stop at nothing until they get both Axel & Shadow to come but I don't think it would work, ever since we fought Eggman, Axel kinda been a little serious he can never find the time for himself, I think that's why he's not coming for the party because he needs to get rid of those thoughts and a night alone would do the trick but knowing Rouge that is impossible, Shadow on the other hand is not much of a party type but I like I say about Axel, with Rouge that too is impossible, I better go see them now before Sonic pulls me into his plan.

Else where he find Axel at Tidal Tempest sitting under on a rock listening to music on his PSP while watching the waterfall in the large indoor cavern,

Axel P.O.V

I don't know what's up with both Sonic & Rouge, so what if I don't come to a freaken party it's not like it's the end of the world, it just a stupid Halloween party where I don't want to dress up, even Shadow doesn't want to go, but hell he never goes for these things, you know ever since Eggman's last attack I just can't seem to relax, I need to be focus for if he attacks and also for Dega as well, I'll never know when he's gonna attack but one thing is for sure I must be ready.

As I sit on a rock at Tidal Tempest listening to my PSP my phone rings I look at the caller, it was Tails or maybe Sonic using Tails' phone but I take the chance and answer it

Normal P.O.V

A: Hello?

T: Axel it Tails!

A: Are you sure

T: Yes it's me don't worry Sonic is not here

A: that kind of a relief

T: yeah, anyway I was with the others and there planning to make you & Shadow come tonight what are you going to do?

A: I have no idea, I just need to clear my head, and a party isn't the way to do it, maybe I might go to Edenia for a while

T: Sonic told me to block you from going, but I guess I can make an exception I'll just say your out running

A: can you do that?

T: Sure but you do realize you would owe me

A: what do you want?

T: well I can't ask you to take me with you to Edenia because I promised Rouge I'd be at her party. How bout $20

A: Deal, I'll be at your shop in 15 minutes

T: see you then!

After talking with Tails Axel leaves Tidal Tempest and heads to Tails' workshop, he runs there without being seen by the others who might be looking for him, they might of got Shadow, but would they get Axel?

After awhile Axel gets to Tails Workshop as sees Tails wearing his costume, he was wearing a batman outfit.

"Thanks again for doing this Tails, as I promised here's you're money" Axel gave Tails his money

"Thanks Axel anyway the portal is ready for you just jump in where you're ready to go, and don't worry I won't tell anyone that your gone, have fun" Tails said

"Thanks buddy, enjoy the party"

With that he jumps in the portal and vanished, Tails closes the portal quickly so that Sonic wouldn't know when he gets there.

Just as Tails expected Sonic shows up at his workshop

"Hey Tails ready to go?" asked Sonic who was wearing his Sub-Zero costume "if Amy fucking dresses up as Frost I'm gonna be pissed, hey any word from Axel?"

"No not yet, I guess he doesn't want to go at all, your not going to make him come are you?

"well I know he hasn't been straight ever since we fought Eggman, but what got him so upset that he doesn't feel like partying with us even Rouge, I don't care what you say buddy but I'm gonna be all over Rouge

"What about Amy?"

"You can have her!"

Tails immediately blushed when Sonic said that, looks like Tails might get his chance with Amy.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go Party!!"


	3. The Result

Chapter 3: The Result…..An Ass Whooping

Rouge was at her club getting ready for the party she is hosting, but yet she doesn't even feel like party not without Shadow or Axel, as she finishes the final touch in her costume, which by the way is a vampire costume with the make up, no one would even recognize her, it was about 6pm and everyone was beginning to show up first it was Amy then Cream then the Chaotix and then everyone else but only two people were not present, Shadow & Axel, Axel was in Edenia, Shadow was some place else he was in Green Hills sitting on a rock not listening to anything just staring at the waterfall coming from the cliffs, at least he was at peace nobody would bother him

"hmm I wonder what the hell Axel is up to, did he change his mind well if he did that son of a bitch, I hope Rouge is not mad at me I mean I didn't want to go in the first place, I think I should just go over there and talk to her maybe she'll understand"

Shadow got up and headed over to club Rouge where the party was being held and where Rouge would be, as he got there he was about to knock but he hesitated walking around he thinks, 'should I knock or not' that's the question, he was about to knock when the door open and to his surprise….he was pulled inside as he was inside he got a good look at who pulled him, it was Rouge

"Rouge, How the hell did you know I was at the door?"

Rouge smiled at him "you do realize my club as monitors around the area including the entrance"

"oh" was all that Shadow said "look Rouge I need to…

before he could finish his sentence a song was playing at he DJ booth Rouge's ears perked up as she hear the song, it was slow dance theme

"Oh I like this song let's dance" Rouge grabbed Shadow's hand and lead him to the dance floor.

"Rouge n…." Before he could finish (again) he was at centre of the dance floor with the other couples as he was slow dancing with Rouge everyone including Tails was eyeing him

'Hmm I guess Shadow showed up but there is no way Axel will, I hope he's okay' Tails thought

Sonic was at the bar having a few drinking with Knuckles & Sliver, Sonic had the biggest smirk on his face because of Shadow,

"I had a feeling he was going to show up, there is no way he would pass this, but I'm a little surprise that Axel didn't show, I need to talk to him tomorrow, I hope he's okay"

Meanwhile at Edenia we find Axel walking the fields of Edenia, but as he's walking he spot someone, no not someone, a lot, he finds Kitana & Jade fighting off the Tarkatan hordes, Axel see this and run into battle.

He wastes no time in whipping everyone ass, killing them all one by one, flashing them the middle finger, "don't mess with my girls or you're asses is gonna get beat by me and that all I got to say about that"

5 Minutes later

Axel finished off the whole Tarkatan clan and save Edenia (again) he went back to town with Both Kitana & Jade and went to a bar, and they drank beer, and more beer, and more beer, then one of the drunks shouted out

"Hey city boy what are you doing here go back to where you came from"

Axel grinned very evilly and charge at the drunk and beat him down until he couldn't get up, then the whole bar started fighting, and Axel whipped everyone ass one by one and threw them out the door, then the barkeep shouted "what the hell are you doing" Axel look at the barkeep and said

"you dumb son of a bitch I'm whopping everyone's ass who messes with me" he then walks out of the bar and out of town Kitana & Jade were dumbstuck "what the hell was that he beat all the Tarkatans and he walks away likes it nothing, gods it makes me want him more" Kitana & Jade stared at him as he was walking away

Axel P.O.V

"Holy Shit that felt good, now I'm feeling a lot better, I want to kick some more ass and I know where to go, Rouge's Club, I get back to the portal

and return back to Tails' workshop from there I head to Rouge's party where I will whipped some ass, I get to the front door but before I opened

it I heard some noise, at first I thought it was music but it sound like screaming so you know what I do? I bust the door down and run in to the

screaming, I see somebody on top of…Rouge. I run over there and grab the guy and gave him a stone cold stunner WHAT!? That right a stunner

WHAT!? And that's not all there's more of them, I start kicking some ass all over the place stunner after stunner,(Imagine Stone Cold Steve

Austin's theme playing) and then after it was all done I go behind the bar and grab two beers I get up on the counter I open then up and clash

then together and drank them all up and I got more and more beer I toss one to Rouge to Sonic to Shadow and to Silver and we clash them all

together and drank them up it kept getting more wild and wild I get up on the table and raise both my middle fingers in the air while the whole

crowd cheered on, I guess I'm okay now, all I need was adrenaline…. to whip some ass and that's the bottom cause stone cold said so, or Axel

Rogan said so.

The End

**I Think I blew it big tim****e, 1, I wanted to get this done before halloween but I was so caught up with work I didn't have time so… and 2 I just brought myself a PS3 but I have very little time to play cause I'm working all the time, and finally 3 I didn't like the name Gerald to be a character cause I didn't want there to be two Geralds in my upcoming stories so I ditched the name Gerald for Axel, and I guess 4 it's been a while since I posted a story since Deadly Alliance and I've been getting reviews for me to make the last chapter for Sonic Tournament but I don't how to do it if you guys have any idea at all then please give my your ideas it would mean a lot.**

**Oh before I forget be on the lookout for a extra ending of my story I Will Not, in the extra I will show you what happens if Sonic & Amy got married on the spot, what would blaze or Axel do about it, well that it for me see you later everyone**

**And remember…The Force Will Be With You…Always**

**Read & Review ;)**

**OH YEAH HELL!!!!**


End file.
